相似而相反
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: 待补充现代AU
1. 照片

还是不行。

亚丝翠长出了一口气，在笼罩着的黑夜之下的被窝里翻找着自己的手机。一阵不耐烦逐渐涌上心头，不知道是因为又一次没有成功还是因为自己得在这里跟狗熊摸瞎一样。

她非常想把台灯打开，但是又害怕刺眼的白光和准备站起来四处走动的身体只会把自己仅存的睡意也驱散开来，那今晚就又是个不眠之夜了。

一片混乱之中，她终于摸到了那个熟悉的块状物体，松了口气，重新窝起了身子，眯着眼睛打开了手机，像是泄愤一般地把刚刚下载的几份录音全部删掉了。亚丝翠感觉这种助眠的音频的作用完全没有发挥出来，每次在接近睡着的那一刻，她的身体就会彻底放松下来，就在这个时候，一种危机感就会从天而降，让她惊醒。这样的情况很让人懊恼，甚至有些哭笑不得：明明应该是用来催眠的东西反而让人能保持清醒，怕不是她在使用方式上弄错了些什么。

已经有些清醒的她情不自禁地点开了动态页面，习惯性地翻找着，尽管这个点儿明明不会有什么人再发东西了。

当然，她也不是很期待能看到什么新的动态，而是在期待一些…比较特殊的东西。

而很明显她也找到了，眉头舒展开来，端详着眼前的动态，也正是她唯一刷出来的那一条，头像上是一个男孩子笑着看着红褐色的头发上顶着的小黑猫。不过男孩子看上去有一丝紧张，好像生怕头上的猫随时都要掉下来了一样，他脸上的雀斑在照片里也星星点点，让他看上去也更可爱了一些。

得了得了，你在想什么呢亚丝翠。亚丝翠突然想起来自己应该早点睡了，而现在她居然还在端详一张看过千百遍的头像。亚丝翠在被窝里翻了个身。你们两个之间绝对什么关系也没有的。他只不过刚好是她觉得很特别的一个男孩子而已…

亚丝翠恨不得给自己一个巴掌。果然是大晚上精神恍惚，以至于她连自己在说什么都搞不清楚了。现在她最应该做的，果然还是睡一觉。

不过在看到眼前的照片之后，她的想法倒是又发生了一丢丢的转变。希卡普的新动态，居然发起了照片。要知道，在亚丝翠刚认识希卡普的时候，看着他以前的那些动态，亚丝翠一度怀疑他会不会用照相机这么一个功能。

至于照片上是什么，就让亚丝翠更刮目相看了。希卡普还可以沾酒，这种事情要是拿出去赌钱，她肯定会把自己的全部积蓄压在"不会"一边。

现在看来幸好她还没赌。

照片上的场面一片混乱，但是她大概还是看出了个名堂。照片上的四个人，希卡普，鼻涕粗，特夫纳特，暴芙纳特，个个都是满脸通红，虽然镜头已经很糊了，但是亚丝翠还是能通过举止分辨出几位老朋友：希卡普缩在一边尝试避开镜头，这种就算他是清醒的情况下也会条件反射般执行的动作，在喝了酒之后夸张了无数倍，仿佛相机里装了什么致命的子弹，分分钟会要了他的小命一样；鼻涕粗在希卡普的身边，举起了他的胳膊，对着他展示了一下自己的肱二头肌，当然后者缩成一团也无心顾暇；至于在照片后面的必然是双胞胎，当然亚丝翠也没能分辨出具体谁是谁，因为他们已经缠斗在了一起，在照片上能看到的也只是一大团黑影和勉强可以辨认出的两个人头。

最后映入眼帘的是照片下的配字。

"Too weird to live, too rare to die. "

WTF.

要么是这条动态不是他自己发的，要么就是他真的已经不是很清醒了。没错，亚丝翠所熟知的希卡普的确喜欢研究奇奇怪怪的东西，这个她无从辩驳，但是这绝对不是他。

希卡普是一个内敛的人，内敛到一种不可思议的程度。两个人由于双方父母亲的关系紧密的原因，经常会一起出去玩。亚丝翠也明显注意到，希卡普在她面前和在其他人面前有明显的差别，就像是变了个人一样。两个人独处的时候，希卡普是可以跟她聊上一天的，从他们最近刚刚看完的书籍到两个人在学校的生活，他能够听亚丝翠吹几个小时的艺术史，不断地谈着她喜欢的画家，雕刻家，她也能看着他鼓捣着那些只有跟他一样nerdy的人才能看得懂的电脑技术，完全不必拘束地发问为什么有的人会拿蛇给电脑的一种语言来起名字。至于在其他人的面前，他却又像是个哑巴，其他人啰啰嗦嗦地说了一大堆，要是能够得到希卡普的一个正面的反馈，都是难上加难的事情。亚丝翠从某种意义上也能理解这种时而缄默时而健谈风格，毕竟，她自己也时而会有这样的倾向。他们在一起度过的时光，对于亚丝翠来说，是美好而充实的，两个人相似而又相反的风格注定了这一切。她相信对于希卡普来说，他也有着相似的感受。这也应该是为什么即使他们高中的时候并不在同一所学校，频率逐渐降低的交流也没有对希卡普的习惯产生任何影响。

也正因为两个人已经熟悉到这样的程度，亚丝翠现在会非常担心希卡普的身体状态和精神状态，却又不知道该从何谈起。问他现在在哪里？问他怎么样了？骂他为什么要出去喝酒喝到这个样子？一系列问题如同连珠炮一般从亚丝翠的脑海里弹射了出来，让她有些不知所措。问的太多，感觉自己只会越说越多，越想越乱，这样特别的关心，让亚丝翠有些莫名的抗拒，害怕自己只会越有些歇斯里地；问的太少，又好像她故意对他比较冷淡。这中间的一个分水岭，实在是太难把握了。

真见鬼。为什么他就不能给人省点心呢。

于是乎，她选择给这条动态点了个赞，也不打算再说些什么，也就算看到了些新奇的东西了。

只是电光火石之间，她突然又后悔了。

她一点也不喜欢这个样子的希卡普，而且指不定发出来的时候，这个傻子的脑子也不清醒了。于是乎，她像是怄气似的，马上又把赞消去了，关掉了手机屏。

今天晚上的思绪真是乱成了一锅粥。她气鼓鼓地把手机甩到了一边，闭上了眼睛，衷心希望睡意能够马上降临，不然明天，某个作为今晚这么多胡思乱想的起源的人就要倒霉了。


	2. 遐思

尽管两个人的关系可以称得上是青梅竹马，希卡普仍然会感觉自己有的时候就像是不认识亚丝翠一样。这样的情况时常让他感到困扰。

比如现在。

在和朋友们胡吃海喝，一片东倒西歪之后，鱼脚丝开着车拉着他们一个个回了家。毕竟，他是今晚唯一一个没有沾酒的人。希卡普坐在后排，摇下了车窗，感受着呼呼吹过他的头顶的凌晨四点半的狂风，将他已然乱蓬蓬的头发吹得更加凌乱。身旁的双胞胎仍然在车上有来有回，以至于希卡普只好把身体压缩到最小，这才能确保自己不会被旁边的两兄妹误伤并扔出窗外。前排的两位一点声音也没有发出，鱼脚丝开车也根本顾不得后座上的情况，而副驾驶座上的鼻涕粗早已经不省人事，还是鱼脚丝和希卡普一起把他扛到车上的。

有些无所事事的希卡普从身上翻出了手机，翻到了刚才喝酒喝上头的时候发的那条post，有些不忍直视。酒精对人的影响还是挺大的。希卡普心想。他正打算把这条黑历史赶紧删掉，突然皱起了眉头。

尽管亚丝翠刚才的点赞取消掉了，但是消息回执里面还是收到了提醒。这让他难免有些担心。虽然在这个年纪，熬夜啊，修仙啊，都已经好像是见怪不怪的事情了，但是希卡普明白，她所经历的问题要更严重一些。

亚丝翠小的时候特别喜欢学校外面的一家咖啡店，坐落在了校园旁边的主干道的旁支，一条小巷里面。咖啡馆从外面来看是一座白色的三层建筑，除了门外大大的招牌，行人来来往往的时候恐怕也不会注意到这家店。这也是为什么希卡普和亚丝翠每次来访的时候，书店里都是静悄悄地。（可以说，这家店能存活到现在，简直就是一个奇迹。）他们总会都点上了两杯拿铁，带到了书店的二层的阳台前去，本身店里的环境就是静谧的，在二层就更不会被人打扰了，两个人可以占据这一层一下午的时间。时光匆匆流逝，这么几年下来，由于两个人的家离这里挺近的，于是他们仍然抱有这样的习惯，每周总会抽时间在这里度过。

那还是前几周的时候，是希卡普把借来的《惶然录》还回去的那一次，亚丝翠并不在咖啡店。不过他还是在熟悉的地方看见了她的背包。他来到了那张桌子面前，看到桌上早已摆满了东西：她的电脑，记录各种琐事的笔记本和各类她带来的书籍。希卡普跟往常一样，把包放在了对面的位置上，用手稍微挪动了一下桌上的东西，以给自己腾出一些地方。

"咣当"。

希卡普一不留神，没有注意到在边角上的几本册子，还没反应过来，它们已经掉在了地上。他有些懊恼，连忙蹲下身一一捡拾起来。

在拾起最后一个本子的时候，希卡普注意到了在视线边缘，稍微往前一些的地上的反光物。他扭过头望去，看到了一个白色的小瓶子，于是顺手也给捡了起来。

瓶子上的标签已经有些磨损，写满了希卡普压根看不懂的名称，处方，等等等等…

他记下了药名，检索了一下，在镇静类药物的条目下看到了这种药。

他默默把药瓶放在了地上原来的地方，把自己的东西拿出来摆在了桌上，然后走到了房间远端的书架面前，端详起了种类繁杂的书籍，但是他一点也没有看进去，思绪完全被打乱了。

她只是太累了。她会没事的。希卡普对自己说道。但是现在困扰着他的是，希卡普一直没听亚丝翠提起过这样的事情，甚至没有听说过她在吃药，更不要说撞见了。他大概也能说服自己，毕竟这么多年过去了，他也明白她一直都是一个那么要强的人。只是，他依稀记得，他们两个人最开始之所以会相遇，是因为两个人的性格特点会被对方吸引，也成为这样的朋友，无话不说。

经常会有人好奇两个人为什么关系能这么好。毕竟，他们看上去是那么的不同。如果要希卡普来形容这样的关系，那应该是"相似而相反"。他是这段特殊的关系里的倾听者，而她则是对话的主导者，一直以来都是这样。但是两个人却又能相处的很融洽，这一点希卡普一时也解释不清楚，就好像两个人之间有一种独特的吸引力，两个人在这方面又是那么的相似。

…

"希卡普，明天我去比赛，你来看吗？"

"我还能说不吗？"希卡普放下了手中的书，有些无奈地扶了扶眼镜，看了看窗外。

他的余光突然瞥到坐在桌子对面的亚丝翠突然站起身，把手伸了过来，希卡普倍感不妙，下意识地缩了缩，把两只胳膊收紧。往希卡普的胳膊上来一拳已经算是亚丝翠的习惯性动作了。希卡普每次都做好了心理准备，但是她的拳头打在他的身上，总是出乎意料的难受。

坏了。让希卡普感觉更不妙的是他意识到亚丝翠的手不是冲着他的胳膊来的。希卡普本来马上就要从嗓子眼里冒出来的惨叫硬生生地被咽了下去。

亚丝翠的手一把按在了希卡普的头上，往下用力按了按，摇得希卡普有些头晕。她马上落回了身后的沙发椅上，双手环抱在胸前，翘着二郎腿嘟起了嘴盯着希卡普看。

希卡普好不容易缓了过来，看到亚丝翠现在的样子，一时也反应不过来，她究竟生没生气。他揉了揉脑袋，有些无奈地说道："好啦好啦，去就是了。"

亚丝翠带着怀疑的目光打量着他，但是还是选择相信了他，笑着揉了揉希卡普的头，把头发揉的有些凌乱，算是作为对他的补偿。

"下午三点半，别忘了。"

…

但是突然之间，希卡普觉得亚丝翠隐瞒了一些什么。也是很久以来的第一次。

无形之中，疑惑和失落同时落在了他的身上。

万一不是她的呢？那可能只是上一位客人不小心落在那里，没有拿走而已的。关心则乱。希卡普突然想起了还有这种可能性的存在。没有考虑周全的懊恼感突然袭来，他也像是甩掉了一个大包袱一样松了口气。

"噔，噔，噔…"希卡普听到有人上楼的声音，好奇地扭过头去，看到穿着风衣的亚丝翠出现在了楼梯口，手里端了两杯热咖啡。

两个人分别落座。亚丝翠看上去没有什么不同，还是那样的活泼，讲着今天在学校里的经历，对老师的打分发着牢骚，把不顺心的事情一吐为快。希卡普静静地听着，偶尔会回应一两句，将她的一颦一笑尽收眼里。

他心底里想问的那个问题，不知不觉就被自己打发了。毕竟，她看上去还是那样，和这么多年来他认识的那个人儿一样，有些小脾气，但是在他看来又有些可爱。

每周那熟悉的一天照样过去，似乎没有什么不同。只是，收拾东西的时候，希卡普注意到地上的那个小瓶子已经不见了，就好像从未存在过一样。

他看着坐在对面，悠闲地收拾着的亚丝翠，想说些什么，却又不知道从何说起，还是没有开口。

一种隔阂感充斥着希卡普的内心，正如现在坐在车里的他所感受着的一样。他静静地吹着风，一言不发。


	3. 雨伞

哗啦啦啦—

两声惊雷刚过，瓢泼大雨和凌乱的树叶便乘着狂风落到了地面上。

亚丝翠从图书馆的沙发站起身来，伸了个懒腰，来到了不远处的窗户面前站住，凝视着路上逐渐跑动起来的路人。

博克由于其特殊的地理位置，春夏的交界并不是那么的明显。对于亚丝翠来说，这里的雨季来的总是早那么一些些。这让她多少有些不适应。毕竟，她有一种奇怪的小爱好，一定要淋一淋每年的第一场春雨。每一次，她都能感觉自己的身体也像是迎来了春天一样，充满生机，迎接新的开始。

然而，今年的第一场雨是如此的令人抵触，以至于她完全没有去白白淋雨的欲望。如果这个时候路上的行人刚好没有来得及避雨，也没有事先准备好防雨的用具，那样的感觉应该是很糟糕的。亚丝翠想象着狂风挂在脸上的刺痛，以及同时落下的冰冷的雨水，两者的结合并不是一种很美妙的体验，让她冷不丁地哆嗦了一下。

不知道是不是一个巧合。她心想。我现在的身体也没有准备好来迎接这个新的开始。昨天差点被希卡普在看见自己拿着药的场面，幸好她已经出来离医院很远了，同时也算是被自己打马虎眼混过去了。要是被正好撞见，指不定又能让他愁眉苦脸很久的时间。

"我希望你带雨伞了，因为我肯定是没有。"亚丝翠扭过头来，看到海瑟突然从她的身后出现，同时出现的还有不远处的图书馆的管理员严厉的目光，那个眼神，甚至不需要言语，就能让他们说话的欲望少了很多。亚丝翠点了点头表示回应。

这场雨带来的潮气像是有穿透力一样，贯彻了亚丝翠的全身。刚刚回到座位上拿起了手头的课本的她只是感觉到了一股阴冷之气。没过多久，一股不耐烦的感觉便席卷全身上下。她明白，自己大概是看不进去了，现在的她满脑子想的只是回到宿舍，好好地洗个热水澡，舒舒服服地躺下来，睡一觉也无所谓。于是她便示意海瑟，准备往图书馆外面走。

亚丝翠收好了东西，先行来到了门口，等待着还在图书馆里面的海瑟。她一只手托在额头处，尝试透过这场雨往远处去看。只见远处雾蒙蒙地一片，什么都看得不是很真切。

"这场雨下的很是时候啊。"希卡普挖苦的声音出现在身后，冷不防吓了她一大跳。希卡普头上顶着两本看上去有一千多页书的课本，从通往图书馆二层的外侧方块台阶上一步一步地走了下来。他站到了亚丝翠的身边，看了眼身旁的人，然后也把视线转移到了远处。

"我猜你是带雨伞了的？"希卡普率先开口。

亚丝翠呆了呆。希卡普是希望跟她撑一把伞出去吗？她迟疑着寻思自己该说些什么，想到两个人可能需要蜷缩在同一把伞下走上个十分钟，十五分钟的路程，她的心就有些慌。但是她迅速打消了这个想法，毕竟她可是一点也不相信希卡普这句话里面有什么别的意思。这个木脑子从来不会多想。如果他能多想一点，恐怕他也就会注意到今天要下雨的天气预报了吧。

"你会不会刚好要去宿舍楼那里？"亚丝翠没有直接回答，随口问了问，努力掐掉声音里的那一丝丝期盼。

"额…不，我要去实验室那边。"希卡普的声音听上去有些尴尬。亚丝翠听到了答案，有一丝纠结，不知道这时候是应该感到懊恼还是松一口气。

间隔了一段长长的沉默，两人之间的空气塞满了风雨交加的杂音。亚丝翠衷心希望这样的沉默永远也不会结束，两个人可以站在这里，什么也不说，就静静地望着，听着，嗅着外面的狂风大雨。

诶，还是要这样子做的吧。亚丝翠暗叹了一口气。

"喏，这样的话，伞先借你用一下吧。"亚丝翠放下了背包，从里面掏出了她的深蓝色雨伞。她的头甚至没有扭过去看希卡普一眼，径直把雨伞递给了左手边的他。

希卡普的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，像是见到了救世主，连忙接过了亚丝翠手中的深蓝色雨伞。

"那你自己还有雨伞吗？"希卡普又突然想起了什么，放下了正准备撑开伞的手，看了看身边，刚刚重新背起包，继续向远处望着的亚丝翠。烟雾缭绕，远处其实什么也看不到了，只有一股雾气还在风中微微摇曳，但是她就是不打算扭过头去。她宁愿让他什么也看不出来，也不打算让他看到一丝可以引起怀疑的情绪。

"没事的，海瑟还有伞。"亚丝翠淡淡地竖起大拇指，指了指身后的大门。

不过，她旁边的这个木脑袋，一点也不觉得今天的亚丝翠是不是有一点太过冷淡了。"啊，既然如此，那我先走了哈。"他连忙撑起伞，向亚丝翠的右手边跑去，"回头我会来还伞的！"由于另一只手抱着厚重的书，他只好挥了挥撑伞的手示意了两下，就消失在大雨之中。

那，至于海瑟嘛…

…

"所以说，你把伞借给了他，让他这么走了吗？"

"呃…我不觉得把伞借给朋友有什么问题？"

结果就是两个女孩子只好在门口披起了外套，准备接受大雨的洗礼了。

"况且，我不觉得淋淋雨有什么坏处啊。"亚丝翠辩解道，"要知道，每年春天，我都会去淋第一场雨的。"

"哦？那您今天带着伞出门也是蛮幸运的事情啊，至少帮别人解决了大麻烦。"亚丝翠感觉，海瑟的眼神里的最深处有那么一丝狡黠，不知道是不是她内心伸出的那种心虚在作孽…

她难免会好奇，如果希卡普看到了现在的自己，不知道会想说些什么，但是她知道，他一定会以一个长长的hmmm开头。

"hmmm？"

这样的大雨难免会让她精神恍惚那么一下，希卡普的声音这时候听上去怎么那么真实…

"你们不是有伞吗，亚丝翠？"熟悉的声音让亚丝翠清醒了过来。她扭过头去，看到希卡普一手推着自行车，一手撑着伞走到了图书馆门口，好奇地张望着。刚刚从车库里把自行车带了出来的希卡普又一次路过了门口，刚好看到准备踏进雨里的亚丝翠和海瑟。

"我们比较喜欢淋雨，今天体验一下初雨的感觉。"亚丝翠扭过头，拉起了海瑟的胳膊，丝毫没有顾及海瑟瞪来的眼神，一把踏进了雨里，向希卡普来的方向走了过去，很快消失在了雾气之中，留给希卡普的只是从远处传来的声音："回头记得把伞还我。"

尽管有些心虚，但这也不完全是在扯谎嘛。


End file.
